


Goodnight Kiss

by CaithyCat



Series: We Should Get Jerseys, 'Cause We Make A Good Team [10]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 14:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20009497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaithyCat/pseuds/CaithyCat
Summary: Summary: Andi’s party was coming to a close and it was time for T.J. to head home. (After 3x20)





	Goodnight Kiss

The party was dwindling down. People were starting to go home. As the host, Andi stood outside on the front porch, saying goodbye to her guests and thanking them for coming. 

It was definitely a party worth remembering.

As Cyrus walked T.J. to the door, their hands still clasped together, he was pretty sure that he would never forget everything that happened that that night.

From the moment their fingers touched while they were seated on that bench, they had barely let go, not even when T.J.’s mom had called to let him know she was outside to pick him up.

Cyrus felt like he was floating on cloud nine… No… Definitely cloud ten. He was so high on the feelings of adrenaline and joy and giddiness that he wondered if he was ever gonna come down. 

He didn’t want to come down. The feeling was euphoric.

“So… this is me,” T.J. stated, spinning around to face him.

Between them, their intertwined hands swayed.

“I had a great time tonight,” the blonde continued, smiling.

“Me too,” Cyrus agreed, his own smile making his cheeks hurt from how much he had done it that night.

They danced.

They sang karaoke.

They held hands for the first time.

It was the best night of Cyrus’ life.

“I… kind of wish we had more time,” he admitted.

T.J. squeezed his hand. “Don’t worry. We have plenty of time now.” He cleared his throat, sounding nervous now. “And… speaking of time… I’m just wondering… if… you’d like to do something with me tomorrow? Like… a date?”

Oh, it was definitely the greatest night of Cyrus’ life.

With his heart racing and his stomach fluttering with butterflies, he tried not to sound too eager as he answered.

“Yes… of course… definitely. I...” He cleared his throat. “I’d like that very much.”

At his answer, T.J. let out a relieved breath. “Great! I’ll text you tonight! And tomorrow morning!”

Cyrus beamed. “I look forward to it.”

They stood there, looking at each other, clearly unwilling to let go of each other’s hands.

Finally, T.J. sighed and looked around. Before Cyrus could ask if anything was wrong, T.J. pulled on his hand, lifting it to his lips and pressing a soft fluttering kiss against Cyrus’ knuckles.

It was a million times more amazing than any kiss on the lips he had ever experienced.

As a warm blush bloomed on his face, Cyrus’ heart now felt like it wanted to leap out of his chest and run away with T.J.

And the blonde had no idea what his cute smile was doing to Cyrus.

“Goodnight, Cyrus.”

He could barely get the words out, his voice stuck in his throat. “Goodnight, T.J.”

With a heavy heart, they finally let go.

Cyrus continued to stand by the door, watching as T.J. bid Andi goodbye and gave her a friendly hug before jogging to his mom’s car waiting by the curb.

As the SUV disappeared into the night, Cyrus let out the breath he was holding. His hand still tingled and his heart had not calmed down.

But, what a night!

Life-changing!


End file.
